


Die Smiling

by 1V1



Series: Only Cowards Don't Fuck Demons [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crybaby Universe, Demon Sex, Devilman: Crybaby - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Kink, monster fucking, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: This is straight up porn without plot of reader fucking Akira while he's devilman/Amon.





	Die Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> I was told 'if you don't want to fuck Devilman you're a coward'.
> 
> It's the year of our lord 2018 and I'm challenged with writing demon/monster fucking.  
> Enjoy.

The rain is warm, unnaturally warm, on your skin as you shake and tremble under the awning of an abandoned store. Ever since the demons have become known, along with ‘devilmen’ the world has been in a panic, frantic to fightback. But more and more reports come in. Humans killing humans, fighting and destroying themselves from within. It is like an invisible war, and everyone is a suspected enemy.  
You’ve managed to avoid most conflict, bundling to cover your body, binding your breasts to help you appear male from a distance. It’s worked so far at least. But you have a terrible feeling that your luck will run out soon. The city is half empty, abandoned by it’s residents, fleeing, seeking haven. But the cold and cruel reality is that there is none. Demons are everywhere. And not all of them appear like monsters. Some wear the skin of men, walk, talk, think and act like men.  
Just why being a woman alone at night with only a small handgun isn’t just dangerous.  
It’s a death wish.

A scream in the distance. The crunch of flesh and bone. Your pulse racing, you know it’s time to move.  
Time to run.

***

You had almost died. Maybe you had. Two demons, horrific in their quasi human bipedal appearances. Skin like slime and teeth serrated like a rusted butcher’s bone saw. Wings like insects, tails like whips. They had found you running home. Your gun was useless, two shots all you managed to fire before you were grabbed, their crackling, gurgling voices talking of how insulted they were you shot at them. That you’d have to apologize properly now.

They threw you on the ground, claws tearing at clothing, cackling. They were going to fuck you then eat you. Your gun out of reach, you couldn’t even have killed yourself to escape the horrific death they had planned. As you felt them spread your legs you prayed to whatever God existed. To whatever higher power there was to save you. Save you, kill you, but to not let them violate you, to not give them pleasure in your death and suffering.

But there was no answer from god. Only a thick tentacle reaching your mouth, forcing your jaw open and making you swallow something vile. It burned, horrid and causing you to weep. Arousal shot through you. Words coasted over you- some sort of aphrodisiac? Your body was shaking, and you could feel heat pooling in your gut. You didn’t want this. God save. God help you.  
The demon laughed as you shook on your hands and knees, your exposed sex dripping, a cruel mockery of how they were forcing you to do this. To enjoy a violation and then die.  
‘Anyone, please, just save me.’

Screaming. Flesh ripping. Bone cracking, crunching. Warm red blood rained down and began too pool under you. You were afraid. Something had killed the demons. Something powerful and deadly and now it was your turn.  
“Please-“ You’re shaking, praying that it will be quick. “Please don’t-“ Don’t rape you, don’t kill you, don’t make you suffer.  
“I-“ You turn you head and your eye go wide. It’s him. Akira Fudo, the devilman on the TV. The one social media blew up about. He is staring down at you and you fall on your side as your fear and adrenaline gives out. A surprised yelp leaves you, but the feeling of hand-. Warm, leathery hands grab you, helping you up.  
“Are you alright?” His voice is- not human. It’s less frightening than the other demons.  
“I- maybe?” The heat in your body rages, and you feel your sex pulse with need. The devilman, Akira, sniffs the air, and two eyes zoom to the apex of your thighs,  
“He, it- they made me swallow something.” He growls and without a beat, pushes you into a wall, pinning your hands to the cement roughly. You’re too shocked to scream, to afraid to fight.  
“You’re wet.” He grunts pushing his face forward till you feel his hot breath on your damp cunt.  
“Ah- ah-“ Your entire body shakes as he smirks.  
“It smells sweet, wonder if you taste the same.” White explodes in the back of your eyes as his tongue slips over your pussy lips before swirling over your clit.

Fear is coursing through your veins along with arousal and you mewl as Akira begins the act of fucking you with his tongue. Each thrust of the long appendage goes deep, caressing your inner walls. Its nothing like anything you’ve felt before.  
“Fuck.” His horse curse sends a spike of white hot lust into your drugged mind. “A virgin cunt. Must be my lucky day.” His tongue thrusts back in and you squeal and buck your hips to meet him. The obscene sound of his him sucking on your lips while fucking you with his tongue is an orchestra of sin. The orgasm comes quick, and you scream in pleasure as Akira keeps drinking up every drop of your feminine juices. 

He’s so much bigger than you, inhuman, yet all you cant think of is that you’re alive, that this violation feels so good, and maybe, maybe if he gets what he wants, you might live.  
“Sweet and pure.” He moved up, teeth grazing your breasts in threat. “I saved your life, so how you gonna repay me huh?” You feel the fur on his legs brush your own. “What will you do?” 

You know what he wants. And you can’t help but think he might actually make it feel good.  
“Fuck me.” You whisper, but that doesn’t satisfy him, a cruel, lecherous grin rippling his face.  
“What’d you say?”  
“Fuck me.” You thrust your hips at him and his eyes widen and his nostrils flare.

“Deal.” You don’t even register him impaling you on his cock. There should be pain, you know this, you’re a virgin, there is always pain isn’t there? But Akira, Devilman is grinning, and you moan as something warm squirts deep into you. It feels good. Big, hot, full, but oh so good. Panting, you look between the pair of you, see the thick cock snuggly in your once virgin pussy. He’s massive, thicker than three fingers, maybe even a fist?

Pain is absent- you’re aware he should be ripping you apart, that his cock alone should have made you scream. But he feels good. All of him feel so _good_.  
“Oh-“ You gently breathe out, looking up at him. “So- much.” He looks pleased as he slowly lifts you up and down his length, each time, letting a little bit more slide into your tight hole.  
“You feel good. Nice and tight. I bet you love this huh? Taking such a fat cock?” Your moan is answer enough, and you swirl your hips on him out of pure instinct.  
“Yeah. You love my cock don’t you? Maybe I’ll make you my personal slut.” His word should make you afraid, but the drug in you makes it burn with pleasure.

“More.” You gasp and grab at his shoulders. “Oh- Oh.” His thrusts are slow. Deep, but slow.  
“Faster. Please, please.” Your fingers dig into his skin and his entire body goes rigid.  
“Fuck me!”  
He’s a demon. Hard and fast, he presses you against the cold wall, fucking you like both your lives depend on it. The soundtrack of your sex echoes around you, the squelch of your cunt taking his cock, your juices and his pre dripping down your thighs to pool under you on the ground. You call his name and it only spurs him on, hands tightening their grip, claws breaking skin for tiny pinpricks of pain that only heighten the pleasure.  
Again and again he pound his massive dick into you, grunting in your ear, whisper filthy obscene things all the while. He’ll keep you, his personal cock sleeve. A tight fuck for when he needs to get off. You like how his cock feels? Spreading you open like a whore? You’ll love his cum, he’ll make you drink it every night. You’ll beg for him, crave his cock and cum like the whore you are.

Your orgasm rips out of you with a scream, and it’s followed by what could only be described as a demonic howl, Akira flooding you with his demon cum. He pulls out slowly, and each inch he pulls out, his cum fills the empty space. Its amazing. Your head is cloudy and all you can do is moan into his chest as he fills you to the point where cum is gushing out of you in thick sticky globs. You can’t stand, so he pulls you down to the ground with him, letting your legs disentangle from him while you shake, his seed pouring down your legs along with your own femcum. 

“You’re so good. So tight- you take my cock like you were made for it.” Bleary, you look up at him and smile. He’s not bad. He made it feel so good. He feels so good. The warmth in your chest, between your thighs. He is a demon, a devilman but maybe-

***

Akira looked down at your body, tears streaming down his face. She was dead before he arrived. She swallowed the other demon’s poison. It wasn’t a painful death. He made sure she enjoyed it, he had that much power after all. She had been so afraid, and he felt so bad. Dirty, sick. She was nameless, another innocent life lost in this war against demons.

He found a nice spot for her nearby. The park was green and the soil soft. It didn’t take long. She died smiling.  
At the very least, he’d made sure she died smiling.


End file.
